Buen padre
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Cuando Kakashi y Gai ayudan a Asuma a limpiar una habitación de su departamento, éste encuentra algunos objetos que le hacen reflexionar acerca de su padre; Hiruzen Sarutobi. "-Fuiste un gran padre." Advertencia: AU.


**Buen padre.**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solamente escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Advertencias: AU (Universo alterno). No son ninjas, sino personas 'normales'. ¡Y Asuma está vivo! **_

_**Quiero decir que es el primer fic que hago centrado en Asuma y en su padre, Hiruzen. Los adoro, realmente. Y me entristece que no se profundice tanto en su relación padre e hijo. ¡Así que aquí está mi atrevimiento! **_

_**¡Espero les guste! **_

* * *

-En verdad les agradezco que se tomen la molestia de posponer su duelo el día de hoy para ayudarme con esto. -dijo Asuma mientras empujaba un gran librero de madera que estaba contra la pared. Algunos ejemplares temblaron ante el movimiento, pero logró que todo estuviera intacto.

-¿Posponerlo? ¿Quién dijo que ibamos a posponer nuestro encuentro? Con Gai jamás se puede posponer ése tipo de cosas.

-¡Vamos Kakashi! ¡Oh, mi eterno rival, pero si apenas estamos comenzando! -vociferó el hombre de cejas gruesas mientras hacía unas sentadillas, cargando libros en ambas manos y unos cuántos en su cabeza.

-Te lo dije.

-¡Veamos quién tiene más resistencia!

Asuma sonrió divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ustedes dos no han cambiado en nada.

Él continuó apartando un par de muebles de las paredes. Había muchas cajas con viejas pertenencias del Sarutobi dentro. Kakashi miró de reojo un bote de basura afuera de la habitación en donde destacaba, por encima de los papeles y desechos de comida, una cajetilla de cigarros.

-¿Nos dirás el por qué Kurenai se va a mudar contigo? -cuestionó el Hatake con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Asuma estuvo a punto de recargarse en la pared para tomar un descanso y limpiarse el sudor de la frente, pero al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo con mascarilla, resbaló por la sorpresa. Su espalda y cabeza fueron las que sufrieron el impacto por el descuido.

Apenas recuperado, pero sin levantarse del suelo, miró a ambos. Estos se mostraban tranquilos, cómo si supieran algo que él no.

-¿D-De qué demonios hablas, Kakashi? ¡Sólo estoy haciendo limpieza! ¿Qué tiene que ver Kurenai?

Las carcajadas de Gai retumbaron por todo el departamento. Seguramente más adelante recibiría quejas de sus vecinos por el escándalo que estaban armando.

-Tiene qué ver el hecho de que llevan aproximadamente cinco años de relación y ya piensan en vivir juntos, sin hacerlo público aún... Bueno, oficial. Porque público ya es.

Asuma sintió sus mejillas arder. Se levantó, mientras masajeaba su adolorida cabeza que sufrió el impacto de su caída contra la pared.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¡No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, Asuma! El amor arde en tu interior, tanto como un atardecer en su punto máximo. ¡Brillante, apasionado! ¡Deberías estar más que feliz!

Las palabras de su amigo de cejas gruesas lo obligaron a palmearse la cara. Negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-¿Ya nos dirás?

Sarutobi negó.

-Al menos empieza por decirnos tu incentivo para dejar de fumar. Aunque me imagino que viene siendo lo mismo.

Asuma no soportó más y les dio la espalda. Inhaló profundamente antes de volver a dar la cara.

-De acuerdo, yo... -contuvo el aire. Su sonrojo se intensificó. -Voy a ser padre.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. El silencio no duró ni siquiera un segundo, cuando Gai decidió intensificar su actitud, vociferando un montón de cosas respecto a la llama de la juventud haciéndose presente con un regalo de la vida: un bebé. Kakashi no armó tanto jaleo, pero Asuma pudo entrever, siendo estrechado por los brazos de Gai, que éste sonreía debajo de su mascarilla.

Maldijo una y otra vez a esos dos durante la siguiente hora, lo que duró toda esa _celebración_.

Entonces, todo pasó.

-Realmente esa noticia no me la esperaba. -confesó Kakashi, sonriendo de lado y sacando unas cuántas botellas de alcohol. Sonrió y le dio una a cada uno. -Pero de todos modos, felicidades.

Asuma sonrió divertido.

-Muchas gracias.

-Supongo que tendremos que apresurarnos para limpiar esa pocilga que tienes por habitación. -opinó. Miró las telarañas y el polvo acumulado y negó con la cabeza. -Muy masculino, pero no para un bebé.

-O para una bebé. -dijo Gai.

Los ojos del Hatake centellaron.

-Será niño.

-¡Por favor Kakashi! ¡Cabe la posibilidad de que sea una hermosa florecilla!

-Pero será niño. Yo lo sé.

-¿En qué te basas para decir eso? -cuestionó Sarutobi.

-¿Acaso has visto cómo come tu novia? ¡Apetito de varón, sin duda!

-¡Eso es mentira! -replicó.

-Aún así, ella ha estado muy sensible últimamente.

-Gai, todas las mujeres se ponen sensibles cuando están embarazadas.

-¡Igualmente, a todas les entra un gran apetito!

-Pero hay una ligera diferencia entre tener un gran apetito y dar la impresión de que competiste con toda la familia Akimichi en un concurso de comida. -argumentó el peliplata.

-¡Aún así... !

Asuma rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Mientras escuchaba la discusión sobre el sexo de su bebé, empezó a revisar la basura que tenía en una de las cajas de dicha habitación.

Se sorprendió al encontrar cosas que no le pertenecían a él, sino a su padre: Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Vaya, sí que tenía mucha basura cómo para tener papeles de su difunto padre que ni siquiera recordaba haber visto en su vida, mucho menos guardado.

Decidió que no valía la pena fisgonear por sus pertenencias, pero algo llamó su atención. Retiró con su mano el polvo que cubría la pasta gruesa del libro y pudo leer, a duras penas, las desgastadas letras que formaban la frase _"Álbum familiar Sarutobi"_.

¡No recordaba tener esa cosa! De hecho, ¡ni siquiera sabía que su familia tuviera un álbum!

Lo abrió y lo primero que vio fue una foto muy vieja. Al principio no pudo reconocerlo, pero tras analizar sus facciones supo que se trataba de su padre, cargándolo a él. Al parecer, era la foto de su primer día de existencia.

Bebé Asuma lloriqueaba en los brazos de su padre, el cual lo miraba completamente absorto. Más atrás, identificó a su madre, exhausta pero con una sonrisa amable en los labios. Contadas habían sido las veces en que veía a sus padres juntos, en donde su madre estuviera sonriendo de esa manera tan pacífica.

Tomó la foto entre sus dedos cuidadosamente, temiendo ser muy brusco y romperla. Miró la parte de atrás, en donde encontró una pequeña frase.

"_Bienvenido a nuestra familia, Asuma." _

-Vaya, es raro verte sin un cigarrillo en la boca. -comentó Kakashi detrás de él.

Devolvió la foto a su lugar y no dijo nada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Llegaron a algo?

Ambos parpadearon confundidos, hasta que recordaron lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente. Negaron al mismo tiempo.

-De hecho, queríamos preguntarte, ¿qué tipo de hábitos tenía tu madre cuando estaba embarazada? -cuestionó el de la mascarilla.

* * *

_**¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! Me divertí mucho empezando este fic, y espero que ustedes se hayan divertido leyéndolo.**_

_**¡Nos vemos! **_

_**Si te gustó deja un rw, si no te gustó deja un rw. **_


End file.
